The Truth of Indomitablity
by The Last Rising Of The Phoenix
Summary: This is a fanfiction of what might have happened if Hinata saw the truth of who Uzumaki Naruto is.


x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The Truth of Indomitablity

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

This is a one-shot about why I do not like the main reasoning behind Naruto/Hinata fanfiction.

Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was the start of the first term for what would later be known as the rookie 9, and they couldn't have been more excited. They were here to learn what in their minds was perceived as "kick ass jutsu" that would enable them to destroy armies in seconds, or save princesses from towers.

If only they knew…

While in this academy there eyes would be opened to the truth

For some it would be the truth of the world they lived in

But for others it would be the truth about those that they admired and respected.

It would definitely be a life changing experience.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

A 7 year old Hyuuga Hinata was excited! She was finally going to be able to learn something that would enable her to make her father proud and once again look at her with those kind eyes that he had before her mother died two years previously. It would also allow her to be able to learn something about how to heal people, one of her main reasons as to why she wanted to become a kunoichi in the first place.

After saying good bye to the guard who dropped her off at school she made her way over to were she saw all the other children were. As she was looking around her eye caught the sight of the very distinct colour of orange, the colour of the jump suit of Uzumaki Naruto who at that moment seemed to have a megawatt smile on his face even as he walked pass a group of parents who seemed to want nothing more than for him to disappear into the ground and never be seen again.

This surprised her because when she had previously seen and met the boy he seemed to be the type of person who was always full of energy and seemed to be able to take anything that the world threw at him and be able to overcome it. This of course led her to believe that he had a will that was inextinguishable and would never falter nor break.

For reasons unknown to her it was actually quite flustering for her to find someone who wouldn't stand down or ever give up and it lead to her having a crush on this seemingly unstoppable child. But what he was doing now was something which she never expected from him.

He was giving up

He was bending to the will of the people by putting up that stupid smile which she now realised was painfully fake

He was trying to get them to like him by being someone who he wasn't

He gave up on trying to get them to like the real him so he was trying to get them to like a fake him

He was lying to himself

His will was broken

He was defeated…

This opened Hyuuga Hinata's eyes to the truth of Uzumaki Naruto.

The truths that he wasn't that boy with the indomitable will that would not ever give up.

No he wasn't…because he had already given up.

And it pained Hinata to see that someone who she believed in would give up like that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

She would watch for the next 5 years how he played the idiot allowing others to insult him, hit him and misuse him while taking it with his fake smile, shouting out how he would never give up, yet in her eyes…he already had.

But there was one good thing that came out of this. It showed Hinata that even the strongest of people gave up and in some strange way would motivate her to become stronger. Cause in her eyes if someone like Uzumaki Naruto could give eventually then everyone would give up eventually, but not her. No she would take this as a lesson that no matter what the world threw at her she would never give up! No matter how hard her father pushed her, no matter how much he berated her she would continue on. And to Naruto she was thankful…thankful that he opened her eyes to what might have been her if she had given up like he had.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Even now at the age of 17 as she was an accomplished medic, after literally breaking down the Godaime Hokage's door in order to ask her to teach her to help those in need, she thanked him. Because if she had not seen what giving up could do to a person she probably would have given up without even knowing it.

Just like he had…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Got bored and decided that my writing skills need to improve so I wrote a one-shot to vent my frustration at all those people who say that Hinata can like Naruto for his "never give up" attitude even after watching him for years

Cheers

The Last Rising Of The Phoenix


End file.
